Reasons i Hate You
by gibbslovesjenny
Summary: the follow up to Reasons i Love You. TIVA. Sequels dont live up to hype or expectations. but i will let you be the judge.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own what you recognise that credit belongs to Don Bellisario and the person who I think does not get the recognition he deserves Don McGill.**

**AN: I know I said I was going on hiatus due to uni. But I'm over study and writing assignments at the moment so I needed a distraction. **

**Oh. And I'm kinda happy that they touched on Ziva's kidnapping last week in the Aussie ep that we saw...but I wanna see more of them touching on that. Also I wanna see a NCIS and NCIS: LA cross over ep with everyone would love to see Gibbs and Tony with Hettie. I think Tony would love Hettie as she has 'met' some movie stars. And I'm REALLY PEEVED at Network Ten here in Aus. For having a repeat next week. We were only 2 week off watching the 'Mother's Day ep. Now we are 3 weeks off.**

**TRIVIA: **

Lady Gaga's new video features the diner where our favourite Director died.

Ziva – Smell.

_The first time she smelt him he smelt clean and refreshed, his aftershave lingering in the air._

_But the first time she really smelt him, they were undercover as a married couple and they had just finished 'having sex'. She had rested her head on the top of his shoulder. Breathing in she had caught the smell of his underarm and it repulsed her, it made her want to be sick._

_She told him that he needed deodorant._

She exited the elevator, bag sling over her shoulder. In each hand she carried a bag.

She walked over to his desk, he smiled at her as she got closer, but she did not smile back.

Instead she dumped the contents out of the bag and onto his desk. Out of the bag fell Dove, Rexona, Lynx and Brut deodorants, among others.

She told him that if they were going to be sleeping together she did not want to be repulsed by his smell.


	2. Tony dreams

**Tony – Dreams **

_He had gone to Somalia to save her. _

_He thought it would have been a breeze. Locate where she was, go in, get her out and shot a couple of baddies along the way._

_But oh no. It couldn't have been that __easy__, when it involved his ninja. Instead he was tied to a chair, beaten and given truth syrup._

_He sat tied to a chair with a swollen eye and bloody lip as his partner in the grand plan played dead on the floor. He watched as his captor dragged someone towards him. He watched as they sat down in a chair opposite him._

_His eyes widened with realisation when the hesham bag came off her head – it was his little ninja all bloodied and bruised. He __never __wanted to see her like that._

He was tried, he wanted to close his eyes but he didn't dare.

Like the night before, the night before that and the night before that for the last two months that he lay in bed and watched her sleep.

He heard her begin to call out his name to come and save her.

He gently woke her up and pulled her into his strong arms and rocked her gently as she sobbed.

He whispered in her ear that he was here and everything was going to be OK. He wished he believed those words.

He hated Somalia for what it did to the one he truly loved. It had killed her and he hated seeing her like this.


	3. Ziva coldness

**AN: I recently downloaded LL Cool J's "NCIS: No Crew is Superior." Hilarious stuff, if you get the chance have a listen to it.**

**Also I know that in the US winter is in Dec. Here in Australia winter in July. So in this little chapter I have winter in the Australian months. I hope on one got confused with what I just said.**

**This one is one of my favs.**

Coldness

_She used to think that if a woman got cold then her boyfriend/husband would give her his jacket and put an arm around her shoulders to make her feel warmer._

_But that thought went out the window when they began dating._

_It was late June and the nights had become colder. They had just finished their dinner at a trendy little cafe and began to walk back to his car a mere 200m away._

_A small shiver ran down her spin and she began to get cold, she looked over at him to see him also shiver and do up his jacket, shove his hands in his pockets and he kept on walking._

_She shook her head '__typical' __she thought as she folded her arms across her chest and walked faster to the car._

It was an early cold July winter morning.

She pulled up the crisp white sheet around her shoulders. But she was still cold.

Still asleep she felt for the blanket that should have been at the bottom of the bed. But wasn't. Her hands felt their way to his side of the bed and that's where she found the blanket – the king sized blanket wrapped around him!

Now fully awake she grabbed some of the blanket and pulled it towards her. But she found that he pulled it back towards him.

There was only one option left. Pulling her legs up towards her, she moved them to the right of her and simply kicked him out of bed, making him fall to the floor. Not waking him.

She picked up the blanket and pulled it over her, making her warm in an instant.

Ninja 1. Hairybutt 0.

That would teach him for not protecting her from her hatred of coldness.


	4. Tony snoring

**AN: this is my fave Tony hate. **

_He thought that females didn't snore._

_He was sadly mistaken._

_The first time he heard her snore was when they were posing as an undercover married couple and they had to share a bed. He had tried to get some sleep that night but simply couldn't. _

_It had nothing to do with the fact that he was sharing a bed with a crazy assassin, which he had fallen for. __BUT __it had everything to do with __her__ snoring._

_She snored like a drunken sailor._

_He tried to get some sleep that night but couldn't she was purely too loud. _

He rolled over and looked at the clock on his bedside table. It flashed 2am.

He sighed, rubbed his eyes and yawned. He was tired and really wanted to sleep. He had tried sleeping but for the past 5 hours all he heard was the drunken sailor next to him – his wife.

He thought about waking her but the last time he did that she pulled a gun from under her pillow. He didn't like to think what she could do to him while she was still asleep.

He got out of bed and pulled an old Ohio State T – Shirt over his head, tucked his pillow under his arm and headed out of their room.

He entered their 4 yr old daughter's room, it was quiet. His daughter was sleeping peacefully. He gently nudged her over a little and climbed in next to her.

She didn't move and he closed his eyes drifting off to sleep. Grateful that their daughter didn't inherit her mother's snoring.


	5. Ziva quotes and movies

**AN: so I work in childcare, and this new kid started. His last name is McGee. NO JOKE! Me calling him by his first name does not seem right. So I started to call him by his last. He answers. SWEET! I have a little McGee.**

**ANN: thanks for the reviews.**

Ziva – Quotes and Movies.

_She had never heard anyone quote movies as much as he did._

_It didn't help that she had trouble understanding the English language. She now had to try and understand the quotes he worked into his sentences and the movies he spoke about._

_It irritated, frustrated her._

_Half the movies she had never heard of and they most likely never existed. She made the mistake of telling him once that the movie __Bullit __staring Steve McQueen didn't exist. The look she got from him was priceless. But then he started going on and on about the movie. _

_She __never __told him a movie never existed again._

She didn't know why she had agreed to it – a movie night at his apartment in the first place – well she did know – to spend more time with him.

But she told him that in no uncertain terms was he to quote the movie.

He sat there on the couch, one leg stretched out while she layed on the couch, her arms wrapped round his stomach while her head lay in his lap, watching what he called a 'movie classic' _Herbie._

She had never heard of this film before and wondered why anyone would name a car, let alone names it Herbie.

She had heard him say something similar to what the actor on the screen was saying. Carefully she dug her finger into his rib cage. He let out a yelp and looked down at her while she looked up at him unimpressed.

She knew he knew what he had done and for the rest of the film he remained silent in fear that she could be hiding a paperclip.


	6. tony driving

Tony – Driving

_The first time she had asked to drive back to base in the truck he had let her. _

_He had __thought __that it was a good idea, for her to get to know the DC area a little better. Bad idea. _

_He had wet himself out of fear somewhere in between doing 160 in an 80 zone while zig zagging in and out of traffic, rounding a corner and almost tipping the truck to when he had asked her to pull over and stop so that he could continue to drive. _

_He couldn't believe anyone could drive like that and he told her so._

_To his surprise she simply shrugged and told him that was how she had learnt to drive in Israeli._

They were carefully following a suspect in the sedan.

He had told her numerous times to hang back. But she didn't listen.

The suspect caught on that he was being followed and sped off.

He felt the car get faster and faster and he knew her foot was glued to the accelerator. He hung on tight was she caught up to their suspect.

He closed his eyes as she drove past the suspect, he felt the car do a sharp turn and stop suddenly at which he let out a yelp. Opening his eyes he saw the sedan had stopped in front of the suspect's car.

She said something about doing this in 'your American movies' but he couldn't be sure.

He was looking at how wet his pants were.


	7. ziva smile

**AN: thanks for the reviews. **

**Cstumpf: **thanks for your review. Yes it was taken as constructive criticism. Yes I realise that in the US, it's known as miles per hour. Here in Aus, it's obviously known as kilometres. I kinda left it as KMS as I didn't know the conversion. And yes I should have put KMS, but that's just me, when I talk I usually say 'they were doing 100 in an 80 zone'

Thanks for letting me know all about the speed limits, I may use that in a future fic.

Cheers again.

**Betherzz: ** yep. I know that Tony actually threw up. But I kinda wanted to change it. It would have actually been funny if he had actually wet his pants on the show due to her driving 'skills'

Thank you for your review.

Ziva – Smile

_The first time she saw him smile it was an embarrassed smile._

_He told her that he was playing phone charades, and she had asked if he were having phone sex. But when she heard him hang up the phone, she knew better. He then proceeded to tell her he was remembering his former partner. _

_She innocently asked 'naked?' That was when she saw the embarrassed smile. _

_She soon learnt that he had a smile for everything: 'the I have a date tonight', 'the I got lucky last night', 'the I just played a particle joke on McGee', 'the I've just been caught out', 'the I've got all the answer's', 'the I've been a good boy' and 'the flirting smile'._

The smile she had come to know the most was his genuine smile and she disliked that the most.

As a Mossad Agent she was taught not to show any emotion or tell anyone what she was feeling.

His genuine smile melted her heart; it made it skip a beat whenever he flashed it her way. It made her smile inside, it warmed her up when she felt cold.

She hated this smile for making her feel human.


	8. tony paperclips

Tony - paperclips.

**AN: **I think I went off track on this one. I wrote in on the train after work and I think I went off on a little tangent. So forgive me. Enjoy.

_They were sliver shiny things that were big or small. Some you could get in green, yellow, blue, red and orange. Some you could get in red with white polka dots. They held important documents together when the documents were too thick for a stapler._

_And he couldn't decide what type of paperclip he liked better._

_The sliver one's that he considered were for official documents that were handed to his boss or the Director. Or the coloured one's handed to other agents for less formal documents._

_As soon as he heard that she could kill with a paperclip, watching as she undid it with a glint in her eye while looking at him with a glint in her eye, he went pale._

She had been gone now for two months. No one knew if she were dead or alive, what had her father done to her when she didn't return from Israel?

His boss had put him and McSidekick in charge of finding her replacement. He had looked over their files and found that they were all suitable for the job. That last applicant sat in front of him at his desk and handed him her CV. He looked at it and looked to the top left hand corner to see a paperclip. He took it off and turned it around in his fingers.

'Can you kill with a paperclip?' he asked.

'What?' asked the applicant?

'Paperclip, can you kill with one?'

'No' came the reply.

He hung his head and frowned. His eyes a little misty. He missed her.

He decided that when he finished work he was going to buy paperclips and sit them on his desk. So everytime he looked at them, it would remind him of her and he smiled a little at that.

When she could come back, and she would because he believed she wasn't dead and she would come back as she missed him too much. He would give her the 1001 paperclips.

Who knows she may find another 983 ways to kill him.

At that thought he shuddered and remembered why he hated paperclips.


	9. tony Eli David

**AN: **i know that we have seen DiNozzo Snr. But in this little ficlett Tony and his dad haven't spoken in awhile. So don't shoot me.

Tony – Eli David.

_It wasn't how a father should act. But then again how was a father meant to act?_

_He had no idea. _

_After all when he was growing up his father barley remembered he existed. They hadn't spoken in years. _

_But he was sure that father's weren't meant to double cross their daughter's and get some crazies to kidnap that said daughter and torture her half to death, just to get information about NCIS that she would never give._

_Nor were father's meant to spy on their daughter's. _

_He was glad when she told him that her father didn't exist to her, that she looked to Gibbs as a father figure. _

He sat on the couch comforting his girlfriend.

She had just found out two hours before that her father was in DC and he wanted her back in Mossad, but she didn't want to be double crossed again.

He knew her father would do everything in his power to get her back.

There was a knock on her apartment door, he got up to answer expecting it to be the pizza delivery boy but instead he found the Deputy Director of Mossad.

Without hesitation he punched him.

AN: oh, Eli got punched coz Tony hates him.

Thanks for the reviews.


End file.
